


Let It Die

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ...no it doesn't, F/M, Nat is the bestest friend of ever, One Night Stands, Running away solves ALL of the problems, Things are about to get sad, all of the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you wish that we could forget that kiss, And see this for what it is, That we're not in love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sic Transit Gloria

It wasn’t an unusual occurrence for Steve to show up at her door past the hour of midnight, it wasn’t even that odd for him to do so after a mission if it had been particularly bad. Darcy always prided herself on understanding what people meant, even if she wasn’t that great of a listener. So Steve would come around whenever he felt alone, busted, haunted, all the bad things that run through someone’s heart at 1 am. She was a good friend, if he wanted to talk it out, she’d listen, but mostly he wanted to watch movies until he passed out on her couch. He never came after a good mission, so his knock at the door was unexpected.

“Steve what are you doing here?” She asked, still dressed in her jeans for the after-party, where she was the loser in ‘rock-paper-scissors’ to see who would get Jane and Nat home alright. She normally would’ve counted on Steve but this particular mission yielded a new, albeit damaged ally in his old pal James. ‘Bucky,’ She reminded herself. ‘He’s getting back to himself, not the winter soldier.’

This was a spectacular turn of events for the team as a whole, but left some palpable tension settling over Steve and Natasha, who would get over it soon enough. It was a joyous enough occasion to get Thor to break out the Asgardian mead, which explained why Steve was here, with the sway of someone who was obviously three-sheets to the wind.

“…Had to come see you… you always make me feel better… make things right…” She sighed and led him inside, resigning herself to a night filled with babysitting a maudlin drunk. She briefly mourned for her secret stash of cookies that she kept, knowing Steve would plow through the whole box by himself. Sitting him on the couch she turned to get a glass of water when he stopped her.

“Let me just get you some cookies and myself a beer, ok? I’m the only one who didn’t get smashed tonight and I’m a little surly about it.” He allowed her to down a Guiness as he plowed through her Oreos, before dragging her back to the couch to mope. During his worst times he would be calmed by her stroking his hair as they watched a movie, but seeing as how he wouldn’t let her out of his grasp without an epic amount of pouting, she settled for petting his head until he felt like opening up.

“Alright Steve,” She started, breaking the silence. “What’s got you down? You got your best friend back, shouldn’t you be overjoyed? I mean it’s gonna take some extensive reprogramming to get him bac-“ He cut off her ramble with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. His aim might’ve been off, but at least he knew what to do with his tongue. “You’re my best friend.”

And oh, didn’t she just love that. She knew it was just the liquor talking, but hearing it only fueled her not-so-little, but oh-so-secret crush on him. I mean it was Steve-f bomb-Rogers. The man was so loveable and stud-ly it was a mathematical impossibility to not hold a bit of a torch for him. That included however, Sharon Carter, granddaughter of Steve’s long-lost true love and current almost-thing.

They were just so perfect that Darcy didn’t want to interfere at all, tamping down what she wanted into what she could have. She refused to be a ‘nice-guy’ and ruin a perfectly good companionship because she wanted more. Although the way his hands were now travelling up her sides, it seemed he wanted a bit more too.

“Steve,” she half-muttered, half-gasped underneath his kiss. “How much did you drink?” He busied himself nipping at her neck and collar-bones, trying to distract her. “…Three.” He slurred. “Three drinks? That shouldn’t be enough-“ “No,” He said, getting that sweet spot right behind her ear. “Three kegs.” Three full kegs of Asgardian Mead explained a lot. He tugged impetuously at the hem of her shirt, and kept her mouth busy with his own.

She wanted to stop him for so many reasons; Sharon, he was drunk, he was emotionally vulnerable, but none of those seemed to match up to the soft pleading noises he was making. “Steve… we really shouldn’t…” She puffed out at last, trying to will her hands to stop caressing his back. “Please Darcy,… you’re all I want right now… please don’t leave me.” She took his face into her hands, searching his eyes for honesty, for reason. Either to stop or continue she didn’t know, but as half-lidded and melancholy as they were, there was something that was all Steve. He wanted this, wanted her, and Thor-above help her, she wanted it to.

His hands fumbled their way up her shirt and found her breasts. She tried to keep up, but he was just so hungry. She tasted the mead on his tongue, the potent taste mixed with the heat and desperate need for it all made her dizzy and her head swim. He slurred and mumbled how bad he wanted her, and how pretty she was tonight. Nothing at all like the sweet nothings he would whisper in her fantasies.

He attempted to get them out of their clothes, but was so clumsy from drink that Darcy had to do it while Steve made busy with nipping her jaw and kissing his way down her abdomen. Once their pants were mostly off, Steve took that as his cue to lift her off the couch to find a more suitable place. He only made it a few steps when he decided that her table was good enough, laying her flat on it while he tugged and tore off her panties. “Dammit Steve, those were my only pair that matched this bra.” She groaned words and logic finally leaking into her lust-happy haze.

“I like you without them.” He said right before effectively stopping all forms of talking for the rest of the night by licking her folds, stopping once he reached her clit. To say he was amazing at it would have been an understatement. Her heels dug into his back sharply, trying all at once to urge him on and keep him at bay. She threw her head back to let out an inescapable keen from the sensation as he lapped her up.

Darcy felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge, as he licked deeper, faster, harder. She was losing herself, could barely remember who she was let alone what was happening. She was burning up inside, only able to focus on how hot and wet things were. It soon became too much, to the point where she couldn’t even come due to an excess of stimulation, so she tugged on Steve’s hair bringing him up to her mouth.

He moaned and ground his hips into her as she tasted herself on his lips. His hips canted involuntarily, trying to slip inside without the use of guidance. Eventually he found his way, filling her up with little resistance.  Starbursts exploded behind her eyes as she acclimated to his super-soldier massiveness. The feeling of him stretching her out in all the right places let a low moan escape from her throat, which Steve took as his cue to start thrusting.

A wave of stars crashed over her mind, as he erratically hit her g-spot and stroked her walls. “I’m so close…” She whispered into his shoulder, clutching his hair for leverage. The pleasure began to mix pain as his thrusts became too fast and his length too deep.  A guttural noise started low in his chest, rising out of his throat as his orgasm racked through his body. A cracking noise sounded beneath them as he released himself inside of her. The subsequent and sudden drop let her know that, Steve indeed just came so hard he broke her coffee table.

He rolled off her and mumbled an apology as he absent-mindedly stroked her arm, falling asleep shortly after. Grabbing a blanket off the couch, she covered him and left for her own bed, leaving him with a silent promise to have a long talk in the morning, after the hangover and a shower of course. ‘It’ll be ok,’ she assured herself. ‘It’s Steve, this won’t just be a one-night stand. He can’t just leave me.’

It proved to be fruitless however, as she was woken at 4:37 a.m. exactly by the sound of her door slamming shut. “Steve?” She asked into the void, her voice thick with sleep and worry. She gingerly stepped out into her living room, hoping it was just Natasha down the hall, or Bruce upstairs. Seeing her place empty except for the broken table just confirmed her suspicion that he was gone.

 

 


	2. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you are like a phone booth  
> that i somehow stumbled into  
> and now look at me  
> i am just like everybody else  
> i am worse than everybody else"  
> Superhero- Ani Difranco

Darcy always prided herself on letting no one get her down. Ma Rainey told her to ‘trust no man’, so Darcy placed her trust in herself, allowing herself to open up, but not taking it too hard when they inevitably left. She’d allow herself a bar of chocolate, a good cry and then promptly remind herself how awesome she was. It was a little hard to do however, when your best friend for the past two years seemingly used you for a one-nighter.

She turned her shower head on as hot as she could make it while still maintaining a semblance of comfort, as she tried to wash last night off her skin. Normally this would be the moment where she would let herself have a good cry, but Darcy refused to do anything until she talked to Steve and got his side, or at the very least his apology.

Covering the bites and bruises with a hoodie and her comfiest sweats, she waited until it was a more appropriate time before making her way down to the common area. “Jarvis, is Steve in the kitchen?” “Yes Miss Lewis, he is having his morning coffee with Misters Barton and Banner, shall I let him know of your arrival?” “No, I’ll just wait until they leave, thanks though.” She sighed, bonking her head on the wall behind her. ‘Could just one thing go right today,’ She wondered, walking right outside the doorway, stopping once she heard they were talking. No, not talking. Congratulating by the sound of it.

“So you and Sharon huh?” Bruce said in his slow, sleepy drawl. “Yeah,” She could almost picture Steve scratching the back of his head sheepishly. A habit he had when he was trying to be humble about something. “I woke up this morning, took a look at my life and realized that I don’t know how things are going to be in the future, I just wanted to make sure she was in it. This along with Bucky, I honestly couldn’t be happier.”

“Well y’all certainly have been dancing around each other for long enough.” Clint laughed. “You gonna marry her Cap?” “If everything goes well, but we’re just going to go steady for now.” Darcy realized her legs were moving, and bit back the sick feeling in her stomach to fake some composure. “’Morning guys,” She chirped, reaching in the fridge for the orange juice. “It was pretty crazy last night, so do you think Natasha’s in the gym?”

“There’s nothing in the world that can keep that woman down, not even the world’s mightiest hangover.” Clint joked, shoving her playfully. Darcy laughed and kept her eyes on him, on Bruce, on her juice, anywhere but Steve. “And what would you know about it? Last I recall you were dragging said woman and Jane to their respective rooms.” Her time at SHEILD with Coulson allowed her a quick enough response that was both plausible and casual enough to not arouse suspicion. “I went out afterwards, didn’t want to be the only one without a drink or two under my belt. So now I plan to go work it off by getting my butt kicked.”

She sauntered off before anyone could say anything else, but unfortunately Steve was faster, grabbing her elbow before she could make it to the elevator. “Hey…” He said, worry crossing his face. “So you and Sharon huh?” she asked, sucking her teeth to keep from crying. “Yeah, about that. Darcy I’m so, so sorry about last night, I woke up not remembering anything after my first drink, and when I saw your coffee table and I was missing a shirt, oh Darcy I don’t know what I did but you have to know that’s not me.”

‘Oh god,’ She realized, horror settling into her stomach as a cold ache. ‘He doesn’t remember.’ “Do you really not remember what happened last night?” She ventured carefully, trying to read him as best as she could. “No, did I do something to make you mad? Was I untoward?” He panicked. ‘It’ll be better this way, after all he’s got Sharon and Bucky now.’ She sucked her bottom lip in and gnawed at it, preparing a story as fast as she could.

“No Steve, you just got excited and tried to match ‘Make ‘em laugh’ move-for-move when I put on ‘Singin’ in the Rain’. And as for your shirt, I’ll let you know if I find it, but you must’ve gotten hot during the night and took it off. After you passed out I left to a pub, and you were gone when I came back.” She shrugged, trying to stay as nonchalant as possible. It seemed to have worked, as relief sagged his shoulders.

He moved in for a hug, just a casual one between friends when Darcy stopped him. “Sorry buddy,” She said, “Don’t think my stomach is feeling too up for a squeeze right now. I’ll catch you later though.” She promised, finally reaching the elevator. “Send me the bill for your coffee table!” He shouted as the doors closed behind her. Once she was securely alone, she sank down to the floor and allowed herself that one good cry.

…Or at least she would have if the doors to the gym level hadn’t opened to reveal Natasha looking at her curiously. “I heard you were looking for me?” She said as tentatively as the Black Widow gets. Darcy quickly stood up and wiped at her damp eyes. “Yeah, I need you to kick my ass.” With a raise of her eyebrow, she lifted the slightly shifted hoodie to reveal five bruises, right where a large hand would fit on Darcy’s hip. “Looks like someone already has.” She quipped curiously, but when she saw how serious Darcy’s face was, Natasha snapped into ‘go’ mode.

Without a word Natasha pushed her way inside the elevator and pressed the number for their floor. “There’s only two men I know with hands that size, and as I heard the activities of one last night…” She trailed off, leaving the answer hanging in the air. They quickly reached Darcy’s apartment and Natasha, bless her, immediately set about making hot chocolate.

“Sit.” She commanded when Darcy dazed out for a moment, unbelieving what was actually happening to her life. Once she found herself in the corner of the couch with Natasha just staring at her, everything came flooding out. All about her stupid crush on Steve, and how he came over last night, and he was really drunk, but he really seemed to want to be with her, and oh god how could she be so stupid, and he’s with Sharon now and they are so damn perfect for each other, and she’s really very happy for them, but she just hurts so much inside and oh god Natasha she doesn’t know what to do!

It said a lot about their friendship that she not only listened and understood what Darcy just babbled out, but she did it all while allowing her to cry on her shirt, snot and all. Finally, once she felt she was all cried out, she pulled back to wipe her eyes. “I didn’t even get to come.” She hiccupped sadly, waiting for the superspy to say anything. “This is going to hurt you so much, but you’re going to continue on.”

With a steady and soft hand she stroked her hair as she continued. “You’re going to lose yourself in your own life, in your job, in your hobbies, in your friends outside of here. You are going to do so much you barely have time to breathe, let alone think. Once your heart quiets down, that’ll be when you become less wrapped up in your life and you can move on.”

Darcy thought it over, turning it slowly in her mind, and it honestly didn’t sound too awful. She wouldn’t have to deal with the constant heartbreak of seeing Steve outside of work, and he could enjoy his life without any unnecessary ‘talks’. “…I’ll talk to Coulson in the morning to see if he can swing an extra project my way.” Natasha smiled at her, effectively putting her seal of approval on the whole plan. “I’ll put in a word and make it a good one. Next weekend though, you will be buying me ALL of the wine.” She deadpanned, and Darcy wondered how she lucked into such an awesome person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Decisions for everybody!


	3. Now We Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...So I don't know why  
> we just don't seem to go together anymore,  
> we don't laugh anymore  
> we don't even talk anymore..."  
> Now We Don't- Woozyhelmet

It was eight in the morning and Coulson was already calling her into his office. Given that the line was so long at the coffee shop, she wasn’t supposed to be at HQ until Wednesday(the first half of the week was firmly devoted to the Science happening at Stark/Avengers tower), and people kept shoulder checking her on the subway, she was already 500% done with the day. Culminating in a growled ‘what’ as she stepped through his door. At the eyebrow prompt she received she mumbled a quick apology. “Sorry, next time I’ll check myself before I wreck myself.”

“See that you do. I’ve been told that you’re needing a bit… ‘more’ in your current position.” She was about to protest, then remembered her conversation with Natasha. Throwing herself in her work would be good, a nice stressful distraction. “Yes, not that scientist-wrangling and office-gophering isn’t fab, but things haven’t been going exactly well for me here in New York, so a little busy work could do me wonders.”

Coulson appraised her for what seemed like forever. Darcy considered leaving before he finally spoke up. “I’ve been watching your performance since Puente Antiguo, and despite your attitude, outward appearance, and ambivalence towards life in general; you are an extremely capable and smart agent. You may not have the education behind you or much field experience, but you possess a mind of a tactician that allows you to adapt to extraordinary circumstances.”

Darcy looked towards her shoes. It wasn’t often she received praise from people who could dole itout, and she was unsure how to handle it. “I roll well with the weird.” She shrugged, attempting to brush it off. Coulson merely quirked the corner of his lip at her effort to be humble. “Which is exactly why I am putting you in charge of the ‘Manifest Destiny’ project.” He slid a sizeable manila envelope towards her, waiting for her response.

Darcy wasted no time in seeing what was offered. Inside were mini-dossiers on half a dozen or so people and a summarization of locations and villainous threat-levels. She managed to surprise herself in how fast she put the information together. “…You’re building a second team?” “No. You are.”

“The Avengers can’t be everywhere at once, and with the threats facing the world grow with each day you can consider this a trial run.” Only when she heard a low whine was escaping her throat did she realize that she had no off-the-cuff, snarky, response. ‘Darcy Lewis everybody,’ She thought to herself. ‘Completely flabbergasted by people thinking she’s a capable adult who’s good at her job.’ There it was.

“Sir, isn’t this something for an actual field agent who has more experience? Like Hill?” Coulson sighed and gave her his ‘this is my final word, just shut up and do as I say look’. She was well acquainted with that look. “No other agent has any spare time or skill for a project of this potential magnitude: And you’re the only one besides myself who has enough inside knowledge and experience to know the team dynamics and interpersonal relationships to make this mess even remotely plausible.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to leave, when he spoke up again. “And Lewis? Do try and have more faith in your abilities. I did hand-pick you as my assistant after all.” She allowed herself a soft smile and left to help at the labs. While Coulson may have ‘hand-picked’ her to be his assistant, the science-alliance of Jane, Tony, and Bruce had a great need of her: As she had memorized every dietary need, coffee order, and filing system they haphazardly threw together and left her to deal with.

All-in-all she was basking in the glow of a much-needed ego boost, when she spotted Steve and Sharon, walking hand in hand down the halls of SHEILD. She considered ducking in an office and hiding, but 1.) that’s ridiculous and 2.) they were so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn’t even notice the Hulk if he pushed past them in a frilly, pink tutu. And it made her heart clench and throb.

She knew this wasn’t healthy. She needed to get over him to gain some semblance of normalcy and their friendship back, and that wasn’t gonna happen with her being here. Darcy knew she was being selfish and it was completely irrational and a shitty thing to think, but it felt like Steve was rubbing what they could have had in her face. ‘He wouldn’t do that though, no matter what you felt, it was always gonna be her.’ As she watched them walk past, she had to admit to herself, they did seem so good together.

‘That’s what important right?’ She contemplated, trying to push down the feeling like she had just been punched in the gut. She wanted Steve to be happy, she really did, but she didn’t know how she was going to be able to work with him every day if just the thought of him made her want to cry. Focusing instead on the packet in her hands, a thought crept to the forefront of her mind. ‘Who says I have to stay here while I get over this?’

The trip to the labs was, thankfully, uneventful as she turned things over in her mind. The trip on the subway allowed her to give the profile over the potential locales a look, but only one place jumped out at her and really got the mechanics in her brain going. Biting her lip she felt the excitement growing again, and when she reached the doors, she was a decent level of bubbly and happy.

“What’s got you so excited?” Jane asked, pulling free from the hug Darcy had enforced on her. “Ah sweet, Jane. Sweet, innocent, oblivious, naïve, Jane.” Earning her a smack from a manila fodler she had to file. “Just tell us what’s got you in such a good mood so we can get to work.” Jane groused, then immediately perked at an idea. “You didn’t meet someone did you?”

“Nope.” Darcy said with a loud pop, as she began to filed and straighten the lab up. She continued quietly, letting Jane’s anticipation build, until it got to the point where Bruce was even waiting for her to continue. “Your ever faithful and plucky lab assistant is leaving you.” “What.” Jane and Bruce said, in a flat monotone. Darcy smiled to herself and nodded. “Yes yes, I just got promoted and am moving to Los Angeles.”


	4. There's No Home for you Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like to think that all of this constant interaction  
> Is just the kind of make you drive yourself away  
> Each simple gesture done by me is counteracted  
> And leaves me standing here with nothing else to say"
> 
> 'There's no Home for you Here'- The White Stripes

She spent the next two days locked in a small conference room, papers strewn amongst her as she sat on the table. She had wanted to wait to tell the team, but Jane couldn’t keep anything from Thor, and Thor was a one-god radio, so pretty quickly the word of a second Avenger team spread like wildfire. Naturally they were all in a tizzy. Tony had begun on schematics for an ’Iron-team’ while Thor seemed confused that the two teams should be at separate locals. “Is there not strength in numbers?” Instead of trying to explain the finer points of Sun-Tzu to him, she decided to do this alone. With the help of Natasha, she was able to sequester herself away until, at the very least, she had enough ready and planned for an official meeting.

Unfortunately this meant not leaving the room for things like sleep or food. ‘God I don’t know how Jane does this.’ She thought to herself, writing down some more notes as she absent-mindedly picked at the food Natasha slipped in. Clint had kept trying to sneak in through the air vents, but after two roundhouses from Natasha and a good taser-ing from her, he only managed to pass her a pack of energy drinks in solidarity.

Finally, after what seemed like too damn long, she was absolutely, positively, supercalifragilistically, 100% sure of how this was going to work out. She called a meeting for the afternoon, which left her the morning to pull herself together. She laid out her most impressive outfit, the one she had worn the first time she called Fury out and he actually listened, and dragged herself into the shower. Letting the hot water rain over her, she realized that there was no way her nerves were going to let her get even a small amount of sleep or food.

She paced around her room, pointedly avoiding the area near her still-crushed coffee table, trying to get her hair to look both lovely and professional. He attempted to go for the ‘not-to-overdone, sultry-but-still-commanding’ makeup look but the best she could manage was ‘office hot’. Looking at her watch with a huff, shed decided it wasn’t too early for her to head down to the conference room to start setting up.

She made the decision to give everyone a different time to show up, knowing that Cap would be prompt, Nat, Clint and Bruce would wander in fifteen minutes late, Thor would be late waiting for Jane to finish her science, and Tony would show up two hours late to cause sheer agitation. So, by carefully timing it, everyone made it in to the conference room right at 1:25pm. Coulson sent her a small nod, which in Darcy’s experience meant ‘yes good job. Clearly this was a good idea. Please don’t disappoint me and make me regret this.’

She scanned the room, eyes settling on Steve, sitting next to Agent Carter and Bucky, before she took a deep breath and began her presentation. “Recent events have shed light on the growing number of unaffiliated and unofficial superheroes. With this comes an equitable and exponential growth with the threat level around the world.”

Taking a brief scan of the room, she was pleased to find that only Tony seemed to be distracted. Par for the course she supposed. “In order to effectively deal with these growing numbers, SHEILD has put me in charge of overseeing a second Avenger team.” She guessed even Tony didn’t guess her level of involvement, as the room, barring Natasha, looked varying levels of surprised/impressed.

“We will be implementing a new system, regarding handling, training, and accountability. Previously, the sole responsibility of handling the Avengers has been on Coulson. This new system will delegate the tasks and responsibilities, not only to the handlers, but to the members themselves. Each of you will be assigned a SHEILD agent as a handler, and be the responsible party for a new, probationary member. Information on who you will be assigned to is in each of your packets, along with where your station will be located.”

Everyone, except Tony who was busying himself hacking into the SHEILD database reading an encrypted file even though it said the exact same thing as the one in front of him, flipped through their packet. Most of the changes wouldn’t be too jarring, she hoped. “Other than the new recruits, Team-A, should have minimal adjustments. It’s team-B that’s really going to have to shine through this. Tony, we’re really going to need you in order to succeed.”

Tony leaned back and looked disproportionately smug, which meant that he would only need a little more ego-stroking for him to be on board. “If I’m already providing my Malibu tower as room, board, and R&D, then why should I compound the responsibilities of CEO of Stark Industries and the Avengers on my shoulders?” “Because you’re good in the spotlight, you have incredible battle-strategy instincts, and dare I even say it? You are literally a genius, billionaire, superhero, philanthropist. Besides, last I heard Pepper was CEO.”

“She is.” He said, standing abruptly, meaning he was on board, at least for now. “Well kiddo, this is a brilliant plan you cooked up, wish I thought of it. Now when we reach my place in two days, I don’t want any house parties you hear?” “No promises.” She smirked as he closed the door behind him. ‘Hard parts over, glad this is going so well.’ She thought, glancing over at some raised hands.

“Clint, yes?” “One: You sure it’s a good idea to give Pym to Tony? Two: What makes you think that Logan is gonna listen to me?” ‘Great,’ she thought sarcastically. ’Now I just have to convince everyone that I know what I’m talking about.’ “Given that Pym is the world’s second greatest mind, he has a bit of an ego on him. And what better way to temper that than with Tony Stark. And Clint, you’ve been at this game too long for me to tell you how to do your job. Logan’s grumpy, but so am I at five in the morning and you deal with that just fine.”

He threw his hands up and leaned back, receiving a well-natured swat from Natasha in the process. Having spent so much time around them she could almost read the subtle language of their facial cues. ‘How dare you question our precious Darcy you American philistine.’ Her inner dialogue provided. ‘El Oh El, sorry babe I was only thinking about being potentially stabbed by a dude who can go into a known Beserker state.’

“The new recruits for team-A will be arriving here tomorrow at 0900 hours, so while team-B settles their affairs here, you will get a head-start on acclimation. Jane, I had to pull a lot of strings in order to get you classified as an Agent to be Thor’s official handler, so do me a solid and go easy on the new kid. Parker has a propensity for science so he’ll probably adapt to your data faster than I did.” Jane nodded even though she looked like she was about to cry. She really could be so sentimental when she got enough sleep.

“Everyone else, your orders are listed in detail inside your packets, but if there are any questions please see me later today. Thank you for your time, and with everybody’s combined efforts I’m sure this project will be a success.” She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as everybody filed out of the room. Finally venturing a glance at Steve, she could tell she was about to be in for an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this on is a bit exposition-y, but I felt like I had to be very clear of the situation, it basically breaks down as Team A (Agent Carter->Steve->Bucky, Jane->Thor->Peter, and Hill->Clint->Logan) is in New York while Team B (Sitwell->Natasha->Janet, Coulson->Tony->Pym, Darcy->Bruce->Jessica) is in Malibu


	5. There is a light that never goes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Driving in your car  
> Oh, please don't drop me home  
> Because it's not my home, it's their  
> Home, and I'm welcome no more... "  
> -'There is a Light that never goes out' The Smiths

He had his ‘angry captain’ face on.

Once everyone had left, he stood up with an audible snap. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” Ignoring the part of her brain that screamed ‘run away’ and ‘you are about to be Cap-smashed’, she fought back. “Were you just taking a nap, because I just held a whole debriefing over it. For real though Steve, what’s the problem?” “I don’t like this.”

“You maybe wanna clarify that, cos I can’t trash a huge project that has set SHEILD back a small fortune just because Captain America doesn’t like something.” ‘Good idea, always go on the offensive’ her mind sarcastically chided her. “Seriously Steve, I spent the past straight 48 hours working on this, trying to make it work as best as possible. You tell me what possible contingency I might’ve missed and I’ll work it out.”

“I just don’t understand why you have to split the team up.” Her eyes widened incredulously. “I’m not ‘splitting the team up,’ I’m allocating what resources we have. It’ll be easier to respond to threats across the country if we can get to them quicker, two generators means a stronger Bifrost connection, and this gives us a perfect opportunity to take well-meaning vigilantes and give them the proper guidance and opportunities to really do some good.” She almost dared him to find flaws in that.

His jaw clenched and Darcy could almost hear his teeth grind together. “It’s just… you’re don’t have to…” He flustered about. “You’re not even a field agent.” He groused, almost inaudible. “What does that have to do with… oh my god.” She realized, another level of hurt stinging her heart. “You don’t think I can do this!" His sullen and guilty look told her everything she needed to know. "What the hell Steve!”

“What no! I’m just worried… what if this fails? What happens then!” Darcy set her jaw, unused to fighting with anyone quite like this before, but not backing down. Not after what happened between them that he couldn’t even be bothered to remember. “Well then I guess you get to sit on your high horse and lord over the fact that you’re always right. Until then, you have your orders Captain Rogers.”

She turned to leave, but he made a grab for her arm. Perhaps it was more forceful than he intended because when she flinched away Steve let go immediately. “Darcy,” He said, softer now, trying his super-soldier best to tread lightly. “…this isn’t how I wanted this to go. It’s a good project, and I’m sure it’ll be great. I just… I don’t like change.”

Darcy tipped her head back and sighed in defeat, resigning herself to feel like the bad guy. “I know Steve. I just wanted to show everyone that I could, I don’t even know, be good at my job I guess.” She tried not to notice the unbearably sad look he had. “Darcy, you’re my best friend, I don’t want you to leave with us on a bad note.” “No I’m not, Bucky is.” She said automatically, now steeled to the patented ‘Steve Rogers charm’. “Listen, we’re both still pretty raw and I am in desperate need of some sleep. We’ll… I dunno, we’ll get some lunch before I leave okay?” That seemed to placate him and he let her leave quietly.

She managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before being woken up by a steady knock at her front door. What was weird was that she could hear someone unlock and answer it in a muffled voice. Sitting up with a sigh, she padded out to her living room to see who exactly she’d have to kill before she could get some more sleep. The movers were supposed to be there at noon, and before that she needed to help Jane direct which equipment stayed and which went.

She found a sheepish Bruce and a vaguely ashamed looking Natasha answering her door. “…I’d ask how’d you get in here, or better yet, why you’re here, but quite frankly I’m too exhausted to care.” Bruce only held up a paper bag stuffed with donuts in response. Snatching it out of his hands she motioned for him to come in and make himself comfortable.

“I uh, I wanted to speak to you privately after the meeting, but I overheard your… loud conversation with Steve.” She winced at that, flopping down on the couch and handing a jelly-filled to Natasha, who had made herself comfortable on Darcy’s left. Honestly it was like being friends with a housecat…who could kill you, so an Ocelot possibly. ”Sorry about that Bruce, you know what a control-freak Steve can be.” She said unkindly, immediately regretting it.

“Well…” He began, sitting on her other side as he began flipping through her TV channels. She took great pride in the fact that he felt safe enough around her to make himself comfortable in her home. It was a real testament to Darcy’s character that people with as much trust issues as the Avengers chose her as a friend. “…I know how hard you worked on it, and I don’t want you to take this as a bad thing but… do you think maybe that you haven’t considered all the variables in the equation?...Concerning me?”

He sure did love to dance around a topic, so Darcy laid all her arguments out flat. “Well I know you like to travel so I figured a brief change in scenery wouldn’t be amiss. We need an actual sane person on the R&D-squad who can translate my knowledge of Jane’s work into Science. I figured this would also be an excellent opportunity to spend more time with your cousin, or if you don’t like her you can boss her around or something. Handler-wise I didn’t feel comfortable setting you up with someone you don’t know well, so really it’s more of a concern for me about leading you astray or whatever.”

“…And as for Ross,” Natasha finished for her, talking eloquently around a mouth full of pastry.(Seriously who does that?) “Our intelligence reports that he thinks you’re back in Calcutta, so as long as you’re out of the spotlight, he’ll continue to think that.” “Besides, I have like, five contingency plans for if he decides to come after you so…” Darcy’s words trailed off, finishing her sentence with a high-five from Natasha instead.

That seemed to placate Bruce, and they settled on ‘Golden Girls’ reruns. Darcy reflected on how nice it was to have the person who was essentially the final say on all Avengers decisions have her back. She had all of her team on board with the plan, so maybe this wasn’t such a bad decision. Finally finding a feeling of calm after what she considered the most stressful past few days since, like, the first time she got her period. Allowing the calm to overtake her, she fell asleep cushioned between her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting most of these un-beta'd so please forgive any punctuational errors

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3, please be kind but vocal, cos things are about to get real sad


End file.
